Confessions: AAML, DAML, IkariShipping
by Pokeshipper Fan
Summary: One shot Fan Fiction Shipping. Misty uses her musical talent to show Ash how much she cares for him. She is in for a big suprise. Shippings used are PokeShipping, ContestShipping and a bit of one sided IkariShipping.


Look guys this is my first shipping fic so I would really appreciate it if there were no flaming reviews. Also these reviews will help me a lot since I'm already working on something much bigger that will be published in the near near future.

Just so you guys know this is a one shot fic that takes place in Ash's newest adventure in Johto after his current sinnoh adventures.

Characters:

Ash

Brock

Drew

Misty

May

Dawn

_**Songs used: **__**"It Was You" by Ashley Ballard and So Plush.**_

_**Title: Confessions**_

Misty: NO NO NO NO NO!! I wont do it!

_others laughing humorously_

May: _grins _You make it seem like you have a choice in the matter.

Dawn: May has a point there Misty. This charade has been going on for far too long. You think that no one was gonna notice? Ash may be too dense to know that you have feelings for him but that doesn't mean that the rest of us are as well.

Misty: But I don't

_Dawn cuts her off_

Dawn: Don't even try to pretend Misty that you don't like Ash. How unaware do you think we are seriously?

May: She does have a point there by the way. You honestly think that Brock didn't notice the way you looked at Ash throughout the years. I mean come on. Even Tracey noticed the connection between you two. And from what I heard from him many others noticed your feelings for him a long time ago like Melody for example.

_Misty snaps whilst searching for her trusty mallet_

Misty: Don't say that tramps name in front of me! Damn I hate her. That whole time when we were on Shamooti Island she was like all over him. It was disgusting. DAMN IT WHERE IS MY MALLET!!

May: Oh ya about that. We knew you were gonna try to seek shelter behind it so we prepared in advance and hid it in a safe location for the time being. And do I detect a hint of jealousy Misty??

_Misty sighs with reluctance_

Misty: OK fine I do like him. I always did. Ever since I fished him out of the pond all those years ago and I just couldn't get over him. He was always so caring towards others. He was a loyal friend all the way to the bitter end. Often it didn't matter with him whether he knew that person or not. He would just help them purely out of the goodness of his heart. He didn't care whether it was a Pokémon or human. He was always concerned for others, sometimes whether they deserved it or not. He was always going on about how we should always look past our differences and how we should always look at what's in that person's heart rather than from their appearance. He would risk his life for something as small an injured wild Pokémon and wouldn't think twice if he had to make the decision to do so. He is a person that values all lives whether or not he knew them or not. How can someone like that not be loved? If only he wasn't so damn dense. How thick can a person get honestly? All those years travelling with him and I've been sending him signals and hints from every possible angle. I said no to Rudy when he asked me to stay with him and his sister back on Trovita Island. Even Danny (that was one of the Orange Island gym leaders) told him flat out that I liked him and vice versa. His only expression was to ask where the next gym was. How come is it that the one guy that I truly fall in love with has to be so goddamn dense?!

_The two girls smile_

May: _gently _You see Misty. This is why you have to do this.

Dawn: Exactly! We all know that you have an awesome singing voice and you cannot back out now five minutes before when the show starts. Brock and Drew have been distracting Ash the entire day so that he doesn't notice where we have been. Believe me Misty he will definitely know how you feel after this performance.

Misty: Speaking of Drew. How is it going between you and Drew, May?

May: _Smiles _Don't try changing the subject Misty. You are going to do this. And for you imforamtion I took your advice to heart and I told Drew how I felt. He said that he would think about it since it was too much for him to handle at one time and he would get back to me on that.

Dawn: _Chuckles _Men. Can't live with them. Can't live without them. But back to the task at hand Misty.

Misty: _Stutters _But what if Ash doesn't feel the same way about me??

May: Believe me Misty he does. He is just too thick headed to know that he does love you. Remember back when you met us in Hoenn?

Misty: _relives flashback_ yaa……

May: Well if you must know he spent the next three weeks unable to eat or sleep properly. He wasn't even in the mood to train his Pokémon. All he did during that time was site in silence "just thinking" he claimed. However, whenever he thought that we weren't keeping an eye on him he would take out that handkerchief that you gave him and just hold it. He would sit like that for hours. Sometimes at night Brock and I would hear him sobbing quietly in his sleeping bag and all he would repeat to himself was you name.

Dawn: When I first met him in Sandjam town. He seemed to be a little off as well. Brock soon afterwards explained to me how this was somewhat of a repetition for him to be going off on a new adventure all alone. Clearly he was remembering that time when you two had to go you r separate ways. Not to mention the fact that whenever we went fishing he was really protective, bordering on senile, when it came to your misty lure. It is pretty damn obvious that he cares about you. All he really needs is just a small push to get things started.

Misty: So you honestly think that this will make him realize??

Dawn: We don't think Misty. We KNOW!

Misty _huffs_

Misty: Well then I might as well as get prepared for the show. It starts in 15 minutes.

Dawn: Oh and by the way misty. I picked out this AMAZING outfit for you that you just have to wear for the performance. It will definitely get some kind of reaction from Ash that you can be sure of.

May: And as for the makeup I got that covered up.

_Misty's eyes start to water_

Misty: _emotionally _Oh guys what would I do without you?

_Dawn and May swoop in for a hug_

Dawn: To tell you the truth Misty I'm not too sure. You would probably be an emotional wreck and would end up killing Ash with that mallet of yours since he is so dense.

_All three girls laugh quietly_

Misty: You know Dawn you do have a point there. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to take it.

May: You just have to thank your lucky stars that you were able to go on this journey with us this time around. Your sisters obviously care about you a lot to let you leave the gym and travel with us for a while.

Misty: _Chuckles _I gave them no choice. I told them that if they didn't come back from their cruise around the world then I would burn their closets to the ground. Who knew they would get so emotional that they would fly across the world in the next day and beg that I don't massacre their clothes and accessories?!

Dawn: wow Misty now I know what Ash and Brock meant by your extremely violent temper.

May: Well girls I think that this is enough time reliving the past. We got a lot of work to do if we want to make this perfect. I hope Drew isn't too much of a thick head to remember the time of the show.

Dawn: Highly doubtful. Brock will keep the guys on a short leash. They will be here.

………………………………………

Meanwhile ……………..

………………………………………...

Ash: _grumbles _I still don't see why we had to leave the arcade so early Brock.

Brock: _patiently _I told you before Ash. The girls bought these theatre ticket for us all and we all agreed that we would meet them there.

Ash: _wails _But Brock!! I don't like the theatre.

Drew: _smirks to himself_ Believe me this one you will.

Ash: What was that Drew??

Brock and Drew: _hurriedly _Nothing!!

Brock: Well this is the place guys.

Ash: Wait. This is an outdoor theatre?

Brock: Well Ash I think I should explain things a little bit better. This is more of a karaoke show where different people show their musical talents whether it be instrumental or vocal.

Ash: _grumbles _Well I think that this is just a waste of time.

Drew: _Still smiling this entire time_ Believe me Ash you will think differently by the end of the show.

Ash: Highly doubtful.

_Brock and Drew share a knowing look._

_Brock: mysteriously_ We shall see.

…………………………………………………………….

_Halfway through the show, during the interval break, May and Dawn show up._

Ash: _snaps _What took you guys so long to get here? You guys first force us to come here then you come an hour late. What's up with that?? And where the heck is Misty?

Dawn: _teeth clenched_ Well for you information we weren't just sitting around doing nothing. We were held up with something. As for Misty she is on her way here as well.

_May glances at Drew and blushes after sitting beside him_

_The second half of the show started. The lights dimmed and the entire audience was quiet._

Drew: _leans in to May whilst the rest of them were attentively watching the show (well most of them were. Ash was half asleep with his eyes open)_ You know May I've thought hard about this.

May: _worriedly _ya?

Drew: _grins _Ya. And I think that we should give it a shot. After all who am I to turn down an offer by the prettiest girl in the world?

May: _blushes _Really?

Drew:_ blushes as well_ Really really. It was just too much for me to take in all at once. I had liked you from the very beginning but I never actually considered that you liked me back due to the numerous times that I've teased you over the years. I was just too shy to tell you how I felt about you.

May: _smiles and turns a deep shade of magenta_ Well now that we got that out of the way………………

Dawn: _with the corner of her eye she spots May and Drew in a tight embrace. It was even too hard to notice which arms were whose. May and Drew's bodies interlocked whilst they kissed each other feverishly with a passion (Grins to herself) _Well I guess that was a "yes" on Drew's part.

_It was time for the last performance of the night_

Ash: _grumbles to himself_ I can't believe that Misty didn't come. Why I otta….

_Suddenly the entire stage lights dim and nothing could be seen on stage.._

_**When I think of what I've been through**_

Ash: _snaps his head_ HUH?! Isnt that…

Dawn: _whispers _Go Misty!

Brock: _smiles to himself_ Its time.

May and Drew: _still holding hands_ Here it comes.

_The lights started to turn back on by focusing on the person on stage._

Ash: Misty!

_Her dress was gorgeous. A pale blue dress, simple yet beautiful, shining from the spotlight was all that Misty had on. She wore blue flats that matched the colour of her dress as well as her eyes. Her hair was sleek and was left down, descending down her back, just the way that Ash liked it. Her microphone was in her right hand and it was clear that she had some experience on stage. Misty takes a look at the front row and smiles down at an awestruck Ash_

Ash: _Thinking to himself _Wow. She's perfect! Wait what on earth am I saying? Snap out of it ash. But wait. If I'm thinking about Misty that way then does that mean that I still….?

_Misty starts to walk closer to the edge of the stage, the spotlight still focused on her, transfixing the crowd (including a certain somebody by the name of Ash Ketchum_

_**I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do  
Without you, none of my dreams would have come true.**_

Ash: Oh my. She has an amazing voice. But wait. Who is she singing this song to. At the back of his mind something told him that it was for someone he knew (duh)

_**(You are the one) that I have called for.  
(Now my life) means so much more  
(Now we can be) together forever  
(Forever just you and me)  
Me here for you  
You here for me  
You**_

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

_The entire group smiles when they see Ash's reaction to Misty's performance_

Drew: _flicking his hair _See May. I told you I had the perfect song for Misty.

May: _grins at him_ Ya Drew sarcastically You are the best.

Drew: _Smiles back at her seductively_ I know I am May.

May: _glares at him_ WOW you're modest aren't you.

Drew: _smiles and leans in_

_**Since the day you came in my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved you're a friend to me**_

_**In my heart, forever you will always be**_

_**(You are the one) the one (that I had hoped for) I've been hopin'  
(Now my life) means (means so much more) means so much to me  
(Now we can be together forever) Together you and me  
(Just you and me)  
(There for each other)  
And I knew it was you**_

Ash: _disbelieving _Is it really possible that she is singing this about me??

Brock and Dawn smacks their heads

Dawn: _angrily _Ketchum!! How dense can you honestly get?! Do you like need someone to spell it out for you?

Ash: huh?

Brock: _smiles _Actually it is quite simple Ash. Misty loves you. She always had. Ever since the beginning. You were just too thick to notice.

Ash: _awed _Loves me?!

Dawn: _fists clenched_ God Ketchum!! I can't believe that you didn't notice that by yourself all those years ago.

Ash: _talks to himself_ Misty? We have been best friends since the beginning. I would do anything for her. Whenever she fell for some guy I would always get made or disappointed. Whenever we got into a fight my heart would always be torn to pieces. Whenever she was crying I would feel devastated. When she was smiling I was over the moon. Is that love?

Brock:_ to Dawn_ Ya he got it bad Dawn. Well let's see how this all turns out.

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

Ash: _pondering _Is this love? Am I really in love with Misty? If it's true that Misty is singing this song for me then does that mean that she feels the same way about me.

__

_**It was you who was always right by my side  
And I just can't do it; you helped me through it  
We're friends forever, like best friends should be  
You'll always be  
a special part of me!**_

_**It was you!**_

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

Ash _smiles, coming to a decision whilst the rest of the group continue to stare at his reaction_

_May leans over and whispers to Dawn_

May: Well Dawn, our work here is done I believe.

_The two girls high five each other._

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend  
I always knew that you'd be right there  
It was you who stuck with me when skies where blue  
It was you!. I knew that I could count on you**_

_**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!**_

_**You are a friend to me. It was you.**_

_The entire audience gave Misty a standing ovation. Misty didn't notice that however. She was staring down at the front row. At Ash._

Misty: _to herself _Well? Does he finally know? Oh Ash please please don't break my heart. Not again.

_However all she got was an expressionless boy staring back at her._

_At the end of the show everyone got up and started to exit the theatre. Only a few people remained waiting. Dawn, Brock, May and Drew were all waiting attentively waiting for Misty to come back. Ash had mysteriously disappeared right after Misty's performance but they weren't too worried. They had a pretty good idea where Ash was at the moment._

_Misty was back in the dressing room staring at herself in the mirror_

Misty: _sighs _Well I guess that was that. I guess he'll never find out then.

_Starts to cry silently_

_A person walks in behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder_

Ash: _smiles _Here Misty. _hands her a pink handkerchief to dry her eyes with._

Misty: _gasps _Ash! This handkerchief! You kept it with you after all this time?!

Ash: _continues smiling_ Of course Misty. We are best friends forever. How could I not?

Misty: _face falling while she stands up to look at him_ Yes Ash that's what we are. Best friends.

Ash: _seeing her reaction_ But you know Mist…

Misty _blushes_. Only Ash ever called her that name. It was a nickname that only he knew of out of all her friends

Ash: _quietly _All those years we have known each other we have always been truthful with one another. We never kept any secrets from each other and I don't think that we should start now.

Misty _gazes up at his dreamy chocolate eyes and his jet black hair. His body was no longer the body of a kid. He was all grown up now. His smile was just irresistible in Misty's eyes. She blushes a deep red_

Ash: _almost at a whisper but still smiling at her_ To say that you look beautiful out there would be the understatement of the century.

_And when Misty though that she her face can get any redder it does so one more. Making her face look like a beetroot._

Ash: _Acknowledging her reaction_ Through all our travels together Mist I always knew that I could count on you no matter what. No matter the circumstances I always knew that I could depend on you no matter what. We were best of friends. We helped each other out in numerous occasions. I would risk my life for your well being and happiness. Whenever I felt like the world was closing in on me you were there to help me pick myself back up again. When you had to leave it was like a part of my heart was leaving forever. I was too scared to tell you how I felt about you, fearing that you didn't feel that same way about me. I was at a loss. I did the only thing that was natural to me. I continued on and tried to forget. I travelled to new places. I was always attempting to forget the past and you simply because the pain was too great to bear. When you came back for a visit all these emotions came flooding back to me. All the pain of knowing that I would soon have to say goodbye to you again once more. It was just too much for me to handle but I forced myself to keep it a secret. I knew you were in pain as well about leaving but I just naturally assumed it was because we were best friends. So I decided that it would be best if we just went our separate ways without saying anything. Through the rest of my journey through Hoenn and Sinnoh I never forgot about you. You were always on my mind. Whenever I was faced with a battle I would always remember your advice and keep it close to my heart. After every defeat I would remember your kind words of encouragement. It was you whom I always thought about every night. At times I would cry myself to sleep thinking about the good times that we had with each other and how we could no longer share the good and bad times with each other. When I returned from my adventures in Sinnoh I couldn't believe that you would be able to travel with me once more. I was literally over the moon. All those feelings ran through me again and I was never able to understand what they meant……until now. I finally understand.

_Misty gazes back at Ash, not believing her ears the entire time._

Misty: _stutters _So what exactly are you saying Ash?

Ash:_smiles back at her and leans in _I'm saying this Mist.

_Closer and closer Ash gets... Misty's heart was literally pounding out of her chest. Ash continued to lean in until they were mere millimeters apart. His hands on the side of her face whilst he goes in all the way. Their lips touch. It was like the entire world had come to a standstill. It was absolute bliss._

Misty: _thinking I can't believe it._ He kissed me! This is a dream!!

_Ash pull back smiling_

Ash: You are the only one for me Mist. You always were and you always will be no matter what. There is no one else in the world that I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

Misty: _quietly _And to think that I was scared all those years ago to tell you how I felt about you.

Ash: _grins at her _Well now we know and leans in once more

--

_Half an hour later._

--

May: Misty has been in there for an awfully long time guys. Do you think she is ok in there?

Brock: _smiles _Here she is guys

_They all look at Misty coming out from the back of the stage grinning from ear to ear. Her hands intertwined with Ash's who had a similar expression on his face_

_Dawn and May squeal in delight_

May: Finally! I can't believe it Ash. It took you that long to figure it out?

Misty: _grins _Well actually May. Turns out that Ash's dense exterior was the problem. Not his heart.

Drew: _groans _Now that we got those two lovebirds together can we go get something to eat now. I'm famished.

Ash: _yelps _Wait a second! All you guys were in on this?

_The all grin back at him mischievously whilst Ash smacks himself on the head_

Ash: Ah well.

_He grins at Misty and kisses her once more. Misty's face turns red once more whilst Drew groans._

May: You know Drew if I didn't know better I would think that you were kind of jealous.

Drew: _snorts _As if.

May: _grins evily_ Well I think you are.

_She leans in and plants one on his lips. Drew's cheeks get a small ting of pink on them. Everyone smiles at his reaction._

May: _still grinning_ My my my. The great Top Coordinator Drew. Embarrassed?

_Drew grins back at her and leans back at her, kissing her with a passion_

Drew: No. Are you??

_May stutters_

Brock: _smiling _Well guys I guess we should get back to the Pokémon center for some dinner. What do you guys think?

_Everyone shouts in agreement. Misty and May start to walk close to Dawn smiling._

May: _whispers _You know Dawn. Misty and I aren't quite finished by the way. We still have you left to hook up. So who exactly is this Paul guy anyway?

Dawn: _stuttering _wh-who?

Misty: _laughing quietly so that the guys to hear them_ Oh come on Dawn. Don't pretend like you don't know what we are talking about. I promise you this. As soon as Ash meets up with Paul at one of the gyms we will already have something in store for the both of you.

_Dawn sighs in reluctance_

Dawn: This is gonna be one long journey.

--

Well guys what do you think?? Please send me your reviews as quick as possible as I will continue on working on my shipping fic over the next couple of weeks.


End file.
